Expectativa
by Kaoru Black
Summary: [Serie de OS] Hay algo que se desea pero que no se puede conseguir; o tal vez sí, pero no del modo en que han deseado. Hay triunfos y hay derrotas; hay despedidas y hay reencuentros. ¿Lo que no hay? Alguien que no haya esperado algo, aunque sea no esperar nada.
1. De cómo se vea

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

Esta compilación originalmente fue creada para los Desafíos del foro del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black, pero el tiempo no estuvo de mi parte. De todos modos, decidí que terminaría de escribir las emociones que me fueron sorteadas.

* * *

**Emoción: **Resentimiento.

**Resumen: **Ella le falló a quién debió proteger, él estaba decepcionando a quiénes supuestamente no podía odiar. Y ambos solían encontrarse en un bar _muggle_.

**Personajes:** Ernie Macmillan, Thora Dinnet.

* * *

**Dependiendo de cómo se vea**

_«Tú le coqueteas_

_Tú eres buscabulla»_

Calma, Pedro Capó

* * *

24 de enero, 2003

11:45 PM

—Quiero otra copa.

Thora siempre había disfrutado que sus sentimientos fueran ahogados con lo primero que tuviera a la mano. Por lo que no se sorprendió cuando se dio cuenta de que se acostumbró a merodear el mismo bar de mala muerte —en el mundo _muggle_, ni más ni menos—. La sociedad era una mierda desde que la guerra terminó y fue una de las pocas afortunadas que no tuvo un familiar al que enterrar. No asistió a ningún funeral y no se compadeció por ninguna de las almas en penas que deambuló en el callejón Diagon por meses.

Honestamente no veía por qué tenía de mostrar algo de empatía hacia aquellos que no se esforzaban por recoger los pedazos por sí mismos. Aunque quiso espetarles que abandonaran el drama, no lo hizo. No se atrevió a que alguno de ellos abriera una herida que nunca se cerró.

Sabía que, cuando se la gente se sentía amenazada, se activaba una medida de defensa que podía sacar lo peor o mejor de una persona. Lo aprendió mientras estuvo en Hogwarts durante el año del terror. Aun no se había acostumbrado a la ausencia de uno de sus amigos más cercanos y, lo peor, era que ni tuvo un cuerpo que enterrar.

Jugueteó con la parte inferior de la copa y la inclinó ligeramente hacia cada lado. Vio que el brandy casi alcanzaba el límite pero sin rebasarlo. Conoció a Jason Hood en una de las fiestas aburridas a las que debió asistir. No recordaba qué edad cumplió o qué le llevó a conversar con Jason. No obstante, ese fue uno de los pocos momentos en que no le importó que pareciera una muñeca digna de un aparador. Hizo un amigo al que debió proteger.

Era irónico que hubiera despreciado a Formby durante años. Todavía le importaba una mierda que la familia Formby hubiera tenido una impresionante reputación en Irlanda y que estuviera excepcionalmente acomodada en la sociedad mágica desde hacía seis generaciones, aún no quería que la relacionaran con la mocosa ruidosa e impertinente.

Sin embargo, no era tan mala. La mocosa molesta e impertinente podía ser tolerable cuando se lo proponía. Eso lo descubrió en cuarto porque no tuvo una alternativa; era empezar a conversar a Formby, o volverse loca por el indeseable silencio que reinó en su recámara. Incluso se tomó la molestia de conocer un poco a McEwen. Y que no quedara de precedente: echó de menos el tono de condescendencia y de evidente superioridad de Annabel Entwhistle.

_«_Sangresucia_ con actitud», _pensó con cariño.

Se había hecho la idea de que estaría sola desde que se enteró que Jason murió. Leonardo estaba tan… fuera de sí y Thora tenía la sensibilidad de una pared de ladrillos. Hasta el Weasley aquel —el que tenía un agujero negro por estómago— era más comprensivo que ella.

Hubo una Hufflepuff, del año de Leonardo, que perdió a su hermana gemela. No fue relevante que se presentaran la una a la otra, supo que no tenía nada de qué preocuparse cuando vio que parecían entenderse mutuamente. No había nada más idóneo para sanar un corazón roto que otro corazón otro. Algo cliché, pero funcionó para Leonardo. Lo vigiló a la lejanía. La habría maldecido si le hubiera hecho daño. Sin embargo, eso no fue necesario.

¡Ah, sí! Medea la Fey, ese era su nombre. La chica era una víbora disfrazada de tejona.

¿Una tejón, tejona?

Ese animal, el de su casa.

Escuchó un «Quiero una extra fuerte. Tengo mucha mierda que quiero perder aquí» que provino de Ernest, su habitual compañero de copas. Se conocían desde que era niños y tuvieron que congeniar un par de veces en esas fiestas elegantes que odiaba. No se pondría bonita solo para una estupidez como esa y mucho menos solo porque su madre decía que debía hacerlo.

De todos modos, Ernest y Thora habían hablado de vez en cuando. Se podía decir que se apoyarían en caso de que otro lo pidiera sin que pusiera demasiadas objeciones. Tanto porque se suponía que debían ser leales como por el hecho de que había una alianza entre sus familias.

Los señores Macmillan y los señores Dinnet creyeron que, por el simple hecho de que no se atacaban entre sí, no había problema. Eso fue parcialmente verdad. Lo que ellos no sabían no les hacía daño. Hubo una época en donde lo encontró especialmente pedante. Eso sucedió durante el régimen del sapo rosado con fascinación por los gatos. Había varios aspectos de su época escolar que no le importaba un carajo recordar, por diferentes razones.

Aunque sabía que Ernest tenía una tendencia a presumir por ahí, nunca creyó que usaría su puesto para tratar de conseguir respeto allá por donde fuera ante la mínima señal de insubordinación. No estaba muy segura de por qué discutieron. En algún momento abogó a que era un prefecto y le advirtió que le quitaría puntos si continuaba usando ese tono conmigo. Casi se echó a reír. «Le hablo a quién yo quiero como me viene la puta gana». Ernest se dejó caer y comenzó a hacer círculo en el suelo con su dedo índice. «Nadie me respeta. ¡Respetan más a Parkinson, que suele distraerse cada que Malfoy le habla!».

Decidió que Parkinson y su pésimo gusto no estarían en sus pensamientos.

Aunque coincidían en el mismo bar, normalmente no hacían algo más que perderse en sus respectivos recuerdos e irse cuando ya no les quedaba libras esterlinas para gastar. Vio por el rabillo de ojo la cicatriz de Ernest: le atravesaba el ojo izquierdo y terminaba casi cerca de la comisura de sus labios. A veces se preguntaba si no le importaba que lo viera, pero dedujo que había pocas cosas que valían la pena actualmente. Ernest luchó, ella se escondió en la sala común hasta que todo terminó; hasta la mera idea de buscar un sitio seguro la aterrorizó.

—¿Día de mierda? —preguntó Thora.

—Una semana de mierda —dijo Ernest después de unos minutos. El muchacho carraspeó una serie de obscenidades y Thora sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro. ¿Qué más se podrían decir? «Oye, te ves bien. ¿Algo más para contar?» no era suficiente en esta ocasión. Nunca parecía que había lo que sea lo suficientemente bueno para ellos—. De todos modos, ¿nunca consideraste regresar a Hogwarts? No lo hice a pesar de la insistencia de mis padres.

—¿En dónde quedó lo que «Haré algo después de Hogwarts»?

—En el olvido. Lo único que quiero hacer es encerrarme en un pozo profundo hasta que la muerte llegue a mí.

—Qué duro. —Thora rio—. Al principio pensé que podía hacer mis TIMO y ÉXTASIS en el Ministerio de Magia. Al demonio con todo y con todos.

—¡¿Te escapaste?!

—Maldición, no. Nunca llegaría ni al patio si mis padres sospecharan que quiero escaparme… otra vez —respondió Thora—. Fue una rabieta infantil. No me dejaron ir al concierto de Lorcan D'Eath y pensé: «Al carajo con ellos. Yo quiero ir e iré». Al único lugar al que fui fue a mi habitación. Ellos saben que estoy… aquí. —Thora miró con desdén a su alrededor—. No exactamente aquí, pero mi punto se mantiene. Los visitaré en algún momento del mes. Siempre lo hago.

—¿Nunca pensaste en alejarte? —dijo Ernest con algo de duda.

—Sí. El mundo enloquece varias veces para mi gusto. Si todo se va al infierno, prefiero no participar. Solo pido que tenga un asiento en primera fila cuando eso suceda. Será un gran espectáculo.

—Nunca creí que me atrevería a hacerlo —susurró—. Hay demasiadas personas a las que decepcionaría. No puedo hacerlo aunque quiera. Estoy… Supongo que estoy cómodo en dónde estoy. Mis amigos siguen a mi lado y continuamos esforzándonos para que este desastre sea tolerable.

—Cinco meses, cinco años. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—¿Y te sorprendió esto?

Le tomó un par de copas darse cuenta a lo que se refería.

—En cierta manera, mis padres ya lo habían esperado. Por lo que, cuando la noticia se extendió, lo único que me dijeron fue que tuviera cuidado con lo que dijera y me pidieron que les enviara una carta cada cierto tiempo informándoles que seguía con vida.

—No nos convenía que hiciéramos un enemigo. —Ernest sonrió—. Y aun así lo hicimos.

—No soy tan idiota como tú.

—Lo sé.

—Lo hacían ver tan fácil —continuó Thora—. Y se suponía que debía actuar como si fuera tan sencillo para mí porque, en sus palabras, soy una experta en pretender que soy la persona más importante del mundo. Y lo soy.

—Pero…

—… Me encontré con Leonardo en la sala común. —Thora suspiró—. Jasón estaba muerto. Nuestro Jason estaba muerto. Y yo estoy viva.

—Realmente lo querías —dijo Ernest. Thora se encogió de hombros—. También quise muchísimo a Megan. Fue una gran amiga; pero murió. Varios murieron. ¿Vale la pena seguir con vida? Hannah dice que sí. Susan dice que sí. Zacharias maldecirá mis entrañas y me dirá que no me atreva a enviarle cartas solo por esta estupidez, pero Padma responderá por él y dirá que sí. ¡Apuesto que hasta Justin dirá que sí! —Ernest se llevó ambas manos a la cara, como si quisiera esconderse—. ¿Yo? No lo sé. A veces sé que sí, a veces creo que no. Estoy jodido.

—Ernest, eres más imbécil de lo que pensé. Eres tan lindo que no te das que tu basura también les concierne a ellos.

Ernest se le quedó mirando con una expresión que parecía dividida entre la estupefacción y curiosidad. Trató de articular una respuesta coherente; sin embargo, se trabó a mitad del camino y se refugió en el brandy. No detectó el menor rastro de disgusto o molestia. Quizá no le había importado, o no había terminado de procesar lo que le había confesado. Fue extraño simplemente revelárselo como quien hablara del clima. Bueno, estaban debatiendo las consecuencias de una guerra como si fuera un asunto de todos los días en un bar_ muggle. _¿Cuándo dejó de preocuparse por el Estatuto del Secreto?

Podía ver la cara del adorable imbécil por unos minutos más hasta que se aburriera.

—¿Me acabas de decir lindo?

—Ajá.

—¿No pudiste hacerlo cuando no estábamos borrachos? No nos encontramos únicamente aquí, ya sabes.

—¿Quieres que sea romántica o que sea yo?

—Digo que pudiste esperar hasta que supiera qué decir.

25 de enero

06:35 AM

_«Uh, ¿quién encendió el sol?»_

Ernie había aprendido algunas cosas útiles cuando estaba en la escuela. La más importante era que tuviera cuidado donde caía medio muerto después de emborracharse, o despertaría con la cara pintarrajeada por un inusualmente proactivo Wayne.

Hubo una vez en que anduvo un sombrero acéfalo durante media mañana y nadie se dignó a decirle absolutamente nada. «¿Cómo pudiste no notarlo?», preguntó Zacharias. Su habitual tono de desdén destiló cierto tinte a diversión. «¡No despierto antes de desayunar!». «No reaccionas hasta la cuarta hora. Es por eso que Justin te arrastra por todas parte», corrigió Wayne. «¡Y ustedes lo hicieron!». Ninguno de sus supuestos amigos o Zacharias lo negó. Por el contrario, Zacharias respondió con un simple «Obviamente».

Aun se le hacía raro referirse a él por «Zacharias». Desde que le conoció, siempre fue «Oye, Macmillan. ¡Apaga la vela!» o un «No jodas, Smith. Si vas a copiarle a Wayne, ten la decencia de compartir». Sus diferencias aumentaron a lo largo de los años y se intensificaron durante el séptimo año. Ernie lo encontró excepcionalmente egoísta por elegir el camino de la auto-preservación, y Zacharias le despreció por decirle que debería pensar más en los demás.

En palabras de su no amigo —eso no lo volvía un enemigo, qué conste—, fue un suicida: osó contradecir a los Carrow a viva voz y fue descubierto mientras hacía varias pintadas. «Diría que fueras sensato como un Ravenclaw, pero hasta Corner se te unió. Me rindo. Estoy rodeado de idiotas», dijo Zacharias.

¿Por qué el cambio?

La respuesta tenía nombre y un humor de los mil infiernos: Susan Bones.

La pequeña bellaca les dio el ultimátum de «O son civilizados o haré que sean civilizados. Su elección». No era un gran cambio pero sirvió para aplacar a Susan. ¿Con qué intención lo hizo? Se aburrió que no intentaran encontrar qué podrían tener en común. «Llevan más de nueve años juntos, con un demonio. ¿No podrían ser menos infantiles?», les preguntó. «No somos infantiles, somos realistas. Y a diferencia de cierto rubio prepotente y cierto pelinegro con complejo de héroe, no nos atacamos a la mínima oportunidad», se defendió Ernie. «Pero podríamos empezar». «¿De qué lado estás?». «Del lado que me permita terminar mi ensalada en tranquilidad, Macmillan».

Quien sea que estuviera tocando el vidrio de la ventana debía detenerse inmediatamente. Estaba incrementando su malestar y no le importaría lanzar una que otra maldición para ahuyentar al responsable. Por supuesto que eso significaba que tendría que compensar al dueño del edificio por destrucción «accidental», o podría hacer que lo olvidara y repararlo con magia. Al final decidió que no haría nada. Susan le regañaría por causar problemas por asuntos sin importancia —sus palabras, no las de él— y los señores Macmillan comenzarían a sospechar que estaba peleándose con medio mundo… de nuevo. No necesitaba que ninguno de los dos le diera una cátedra acerca de cómo no podía perder los estribos. Eso le dio muchos dolores de cabeza en la adolescente; sin embargo, ahora era un adulto. Era responsable de sus propias acciones y…

Y una mierda.

Según ellos, todavía no era lo suficientemente responsable para estar a cargo de nadie. Ni de sí mismo. Era por eso que se había refugiado en el mundo _muggle_, con la esperanza de que ellos entendieran que Ernie no necesitaba su puta ayuda. Se consideraba como una persona seria y responsable cuando la situación lo ameritaba; en caso contrario, el mundo podía irse al carajo, con lo poco que le importaba.

De hecho, él les ofrecería su asesoría.

Pelear contra los Carrow le enseñó cómo se debía romper las reglas para que no hubiera una consecuencia —dolorosa en la mayoría de las ocasiones. Esos hermanos no tenían mucha imaginación, y lo agradeció—. Los únicos que sabían exactamente dónde se escondía —mapas del demonio. ¿Quién los entendía?— eran Justin y Susan. Hannah había descubierto que se quedaba en alguna parte de Wiltshire.

Y si Hannah sabía algo, se lo decía a Zacharias. Su amiga siempre se esforzó en que lo incluyeran, aunque éste nunca se esforzó en ser menos imbécil.

_«Creo que está enamorada o algo así. Se lo preguntaré la próxima vez que la vea.»_

El hambre era una perra. Si el sol no lo obligaba a irse de la cama —lo que era un crimen a esta hora—, eso lo haría. Contempló las cortinas por varios minutos, ¿qué haría con ellas? Su desempeño fue deplorable… pero no quería comprar nuevas. Estas le habían servido estupendamente desde que las adquirió —a los quince años—. Ignoraría esta ofensa, solo por esta vez. Además que una vez intentó controlar el fuego mientras tenía una resaca. Sobraba decir que eso no resultó bien.

Bostezó y se desperezó. Se tropezó cuando intentó atravesar la pared —¿quién cambió la puerta de lugar?— y se preguntó qué podía recalentar esta vez. Algunas personas tenían un maravilloso talento para preparar las delicias más exquisitas del mundo, y otros eran unos bastardos afortunados si conseguían no quemar el agua. Ernie estaba en la segunda categoría. En su defensa, asistió a clases de cocina y desertó a las pocas semanas. «Es un caso perdido», dijo. «¿Y desde cuándo es un requisito saber cocinar para independizarse? Tengo amigos… y ellos tienen una nevera».

Ernie era la razón por la que no tenían comida.

Recordó por qué se emborrachó esta vez. No quería depender del dinero de los señores Macmillan, por lo que consiguió un empleo. Eso fue complicado ya que no tenía experiencia y se estaba quedando sin los galeones que robó de la bóveda familiar cuando se escapó, a los diecinueve años. Los señores Macmillan le aseguraron que no duraría dos meses sin que estuvieran para indicarle qué camino debía seguir, y Ernie no quería darles la maldita satisfacción.

Su primero trabajo fue como mesero en el Caldero Chorreante. Renunció a los cuatro meses, no tenía la paciencia suficiente para eso. O el carisma. Nunca comprendió la diferencia entre esas dos. Tuvo otros nueve empleos más a lo largo de dos, y se encontró con Dean Thomas: ex Gryffindor, obsesionado con el fútbol, nunca se le vio sin Seamus Finnigan en Hogwarts y un maníaco del orden.

Dean hacía historietas para _El Profeta_. Comenzó a trabajar ahí a los veinte años y se hizo popular en cuestión de meses. Vale, lo hizo sonar fácil; bueno, Dean lo hacía ver fácil. «Es algo que siempre me gustó. ¿Por qué no?», le comentó a Ernie. Se juntaron un par de veces en el lapso de un año; y le contó sus problemas. Cada uno de ellos. Dean solamente le sonrió y le preguntó qué sabía acerca de redacción y ortografía. «¿No tienes un equipo para eso?». «No confío en nadie más que en Demelza. Y ella no siempre tiene tiempo para mí. Es un pasatiempo para ella, en realidad. Así que no me quejo», respondió. «No sé ni mierda». «Da igual. Te enseñaré. ¿Quién sabe? Quizá funcione para los dos».

Maldita sea, sí funcionó.

Las historietas más conocidas de Dean eran las tiras de prensa de _El Profeta_. Hacía un año comenzó a publicar un álbum de historietas de manera independiente, ¿por qué le pareció una idea sensata? «_El Profeta _tiene sus directrices. Me aburre. Es algo que empecé mientras estábamos en séptimo; y lo terminé hace un tiempo, pero hasta ahora tengo el dinero suficiente». A Ernie le preocupó que Dean pudiera perder su trabajo por eso. «Mientras no aparezca nada controversial, es decir, político o revolucionario, a mi jefa no le importa lo que haga en mi tiempo libre. Al menos, no mientras entregue mis asignaciones y esas cosas. Este es mi pasatiempo».

No le generaba muchas ganancias el dichoso álbum, pero lo continuaba. Era un proyecto relativamente nuevo, tomaría tiempo para que fuera popular. El caso era que Dean le pagaba un poco más por corregir ese álbum, así que se esmeraba más para que estuviera perfecto en todos los sentidos imaginables. No se debía al dinero, sino al hecho de que Dean confió en él para hacerlo. Pudo contactar a Demelza —sea quién sea esa— pero lo eligió a él.

Y no lo decepcionaría.

Se desveló por diez días. Editar esas cosas era más complicado de lo que pensaba y no se hacía más sencillo aunque ya tuviera algo de experiencia. Se estresó y maldijo varias veces, pero lo terminó. Se sintió malditamente realizado. Se lo envió a Dean y se relajó por, alrededor de, día y medio hasta que Justin le entregó la nueva carta de los señores Macmillan. Entornó los ojos y se debatió en si debía leerla o solamente fingir que nunca la recibió y dejarla tirada por ahí; sin embargo, la expresión de Justin le dio a entender que ya estaba cansado por el hecho de estar en medio de una pelea familiar. Suspiró, la leyó y una migraña le jodió la semana.

«_Ernie,_

_¿Cuánto tiempo vas a continuar con este comportamiento infantil?_

_Independiente de las razones que hayas tenido para irte de casa sin el consentimiento de Aria o el mío, tienes que volver. Eres el heredero de la familia Macmillan y no puedes huir de tus responsabilidades solo porque no estás de acuerdo con algo, o alguien, o lo sea que te motivase esta vez._

_Sabes que no nos ha importado que te involucrases con esos amigos ingobernables que tienes, o que te defendieses en contra del régimen de los hermanos Carrow. Entiendo por qué lo has hecho, pero esto tiene que detenerse inmediatamente. Ya no eres un adolescente, eres un adulto y es momento que empieces a actuar como tal._

_Aprecio, apreciamos en realidad, que demuestres que estás en contra del sistema cuando la situación lo amerita; sin embargo, este no es el caso. La guerra ha finalizado hace cinco años. Has disfrutado de tu libertad. Has hecho todo lo que el ascenso del Innombrable te ha arrebatado. Has hecho estupideces que yo no hubiese cometido. Te pareces a tu madre en ese aspecto._

_Esto tiene que detenerse._

_Vuelve a la mansión, y olvidaré esto. No habrá consecuencias, y continuarás con tu aprendizaje. Sé que intentas demostrar que posees el grado de madurez requerido para encargarte de ti; no obstante, lo haces del modo equivocado._

_Un cordial saludo,_

_Kenneth Macmillan_»

No recordaba qué hizo con la maldita carta. En realidad solo se fue de su apartamento abruptamente y maldijo a todos los grandes magos de la historia inglesa, como si estos fueran los culpables de todas sus penurias. De ahí en adelante había un gran vacío en su memoria. Quería fingir que nunca había recibido la carta, pero las palabras de Kenneth Macmillan seguían atoradas en su cabeza como si fuera un estúpido mantra del que no podía deshacerse. Era increíble que hubiera malgastado una buena noche, que pudo pasar con sus amigos, borracho por ahí. Vale, no se arrepentía; pero, aun así, ¿no pudo ser por otra razón?

Al menos no le había obligado a asistir al próximo evento organizado por Aria Macmillan. A pesar que los señores Macmillan y Ernie no concordaban en varios aspectos, como la elección de vida que había hecho —aunque pudo ser peor, y eso lo sabía—, no los odiaba. Eso sería la solución más simple. Su malhumor se borraría si lo hiciera, y el arrepentimiento vendría después. No odiaba a los señores Macmillan, simplemente no podía hacerlo. Quizá era demasiado bueno para hacerlo, quizá los amaba más de lo que debería en este instante.

—Qué complicado —dijo Ernie y bufó. Llegó a la sala de estar y se dejó caer en el sofá—. Al menos aun no han irrumpido en mi apartamento. Es lo único que les falta hacer.

—Odio la sardina. ¿Por qué no compraste algo menos desagradable?

—Ni siquiera preguntaré cómo entraste —gruñó Ernie a Thora. La muchacha le sonrió burlonamente y se apoderó del sillón que estaba a su costado derecho. Se recargó en el asiento y puso los pies encima de la mesa—. ¿En serio? ¡Que lo vas a arruinar! Tú y Wayne son iguales.

—Como si la magia no lo pudiera arreglar, Ernest.

Thora era la única a la que le permitía llamarle por su nombre completo. Lo hacía desde que la conoció.

Además que le gustaba cómo lo decía.

»¿Estás libre? —preguntó Thora.

—¿Honestamente? No lo sé. Dean no tiene un horario fijo para llamar —dijo Ernie—. Las asignaciones de Rita son impredecibles. Si no lo son, no me explico por qué no lo pone en un puto calendario.

—¿Rita Skeeter? —dijo Thora. Él asintió—. Inesperado.

—Prefiero no pensar en cómo cambia la vida. —Ernie sonrió—. Todavía estás aquí. ¿Se te olvidó algo?

—Ven y bésame. —Thora se encogió de hombros—. Querías esperar. Estás lúcido ahora.

¿Qué carajo…?

»Oh, ya veo. No eres de los que toman la iniciativa. —Thora se puso de pie. Ernie tragó en seco—. Ven aquí, galante. No te preocupes. Iré suave… al principio.

Ernie se le quedó viendo mientras que la muchacha avanzaba hacia él con un brillo inquietante en sus ojos, como un depredador evaluando a su presa. Inspeccionó a su alrededor, evaluando qué método de escape le salvaría de Thora. ¿En qué mierda estaba pensando? Retrocedió hasta que se tropezó con uno de los muchísimos libros que dejó tirado por ahí —al cual insultó por arruinar sus planes— y casi se cayó pero logró enderezarse.

Lo bueno, o malo dependiendo de cómo se viera, era que Thora sabía lo que quería. Todo lo que deseaba era inmediatamente de su propiedad. No importaba lo que hiciera o a quien tuviera que pisotear en el camino. Si ella decía «Ven y bésame», debía obedecer. ¡Un momento! ¿Esto significaba que lo quería a él? Se sintió algo avergonzado y confundido por igual. Admitía que Thora era simpática si se lo proponía; sin embargo, no se imaginaba en una relación con ella. Al menos, no de esa manera.

La quería, por supuesto que sí, era su amiga pero…

Cualquier pensamiento racional se destruyó cuando Thora puso sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de Ernie, acercándolo a ella, anulando cualquier acción que pudo hacer antes que haberla hecho. El aire se volvió pesado cuando intercambiaron una mirada. Thora tenía un lindo color de ojos que contrastaba con su larga cabellera: negra hasta la mitad, de un tono azul hasta las puntas. ¿Por qué se tiñó? Ni idea. Pero le quedaba bien.

«_Huele a vainilla. Irónico._»

Ella acortó la distancia poco a poco, y quedó a un par de milímetros de su boca. Se preparó mentalmente. Sin embargo, Thora relamió sus libros y le sonrió. Murmuró un breve «je» y lo liberó. Se alejó y regresó al sillón.

Le tomó un par de minutos procesar lo que realmente había sucedido.

—Me estafaste —la acusó. Thora alzó una ceja mientras puso dos dedos encima de sus labios; deshizo la acción y movió la mano hacia él haciendo un medio círculo en el proceso—. Eres una burla, ¿sabes?

—Volveré.

Maldita sea, ella sí volvería.

Por una vez, eso lo emocionó.


	2. Qué desastre

Harry Potter es propiedad de JK Rowling.

* * *

**Emoción**: Angustia.

**Resumen**: Lo que no superas, te drena.

**Personajes**: Reginald Cattermole, Albert Runcorn, Amos Diggory.

* * *

**Qué desastre**

_«El dolor, cuando no se convierte en verdugo, es un gran maestro.»_

Concepción Arenal.

* * *

Cuando se entera de la muerte de uno de los participantes del Torneo de los Tres Magos, no se sorprende.

Reinstaurar un evento que ha arrebatado tantas vidas en tiempos de antaño es una idiotez, pero no se opone a los deseos egoístas de Cornelius. No comparte la opinión del ministro en varios ámbitos sociales y crítica el modo en que actúa cuando las situaciones de tensión y crisis se presentan. Por otro lado, no se arriesgará a dar un consejo acerca de algo que, en el fondo, espera que sepa. Aunque asume lo desesperado que ha estado por obtener el control de la sociedad mágica inglesa, no lo justifica.

Es por eso que supone que atenderá a razones cuando debe hacerlo; en ocasiones, es una obligación. No es algo que el ministro deba desestimar solo porque carece del conocimiento de ello. Después de todo, se investiga. Grandes dinastías se ven afectadas por culpa de regentes negligentes y abusadores de poder. Cornelius no es lo primero, no de modo intencional, y peca de lo segundo.

Lo conoce desde que ha entrado al Ministerio de Magia como un simple asesor hace más de una década.

No confía en el hombre en ningún sentido si se puede evitar.

Por supuesto que hay excepciones. Será estúpido si no lo creyese y no lo tuviese en cuenta de vez en cuando; de estas está plagada la vida, ¿y quién las detiene o anticipa? El escape de Sirius Black es un suceso que nadie ha esperado. El Reino Unido enloquece cuando los medios lo han reportado y se ha dado el aviso al ministro _muggle_. Desconoce que han hecho, pero supone que ha sido suficiente para que Black no intente que atente el Estatuto del Secreto. No le conviene que nadie sepa dónde está, aunque se le hace extraño que no huyese del país inmediatamente después de su huida. O quizá lo ha hecho sin que se den cuenta, y el ministro deba solicitar apoyo internacional.

Esta teoría es desacreditada al darse un comunicado sobre que Black ha ingresado a Hogwarts y ha dañado un retrato.

No importa que Dumbledore quisiese mantener las repercusiones a una escala mínima. Es imposible debido a que, si un estudiante le informa a sus progenitores, se creará una hecatombe. No sigue las publicaciones de _El Profeta_ durante meses. No hay nada que Cornelius diga que no hubiese mencionado con anterioridad. Se interesa nuevamente después que se esparce el rumor de que Sirius Black está a punto de recibir el beso del dementor. Un profesor, osado y noble, lo ha atrapado. Lo encuentra irrisorio. Black se las ha ingeniado para evadir a los aurores y magos golpeadores por meses; por último, pero no menos importantes, se ha escapado de Azkaban sin ayuda.

Le impresiona le esfuerzo que hace el auror Scrimgeour: investiga en cada lugar donde cree que pueda esconderse, hace múltiples redadas en el callejón Knockturn, chequea cada ruta de escape disponible —lo que incluye al Autobús Noctámbulo— y se asegura que Harry Potter esté a salvo. Según recuerda, el chico parece confortable en su instancia forzada en el Caldero Chorreante… o en donde sea que se haya hospedado. El bienestar de Potter es una prioridad para la mayoría, no para él. Reginald posee asuntos más imperativos que atender que desvivirse por un muchacho al azar, por muy Niño Que Vivió que sea.

Su alma mater —un término que usa Raymond, el padre de Mary, de tanto en tanto— hace que pierda el poco respeto que aún conserva. Dumbledore contrata a Quirrel unos después que el profesor ha renunciado, para explorar el mundo. Lo curioso es que se convierte en el docente de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. ¿Con qué propósito? Imagina la posibilidad de que Dumbledore esté desesperado para hallar un candidato que ocupe dicho lugar.

¿Cambiar al docente solo porque no obtiene un prospecto adecuado? Arriesgado. Pero si Quirrell ha aceptado, está bien para él. Al final del año lectivo de 1991 a 1992, desaparece dentro de las instalaciones de Hogwarts. Dicen que ha muerto o que se ha desvanecido. Dumbledore asevera que no sabe nada, que ha debido irse luego que le enviasen aquel citatorio falso.

Qué conveniente, en su opinión.

Es casi como si lo hubiese planeado.

Hasta le da la impresión que Dumbledore mueve las piezas para que cayesen en su debido sitio eventualmente.

Está cerca de olvidarlo. No obstante, Gilderoy Lockhart alardea de que será el nuevo profesor de DCAO. Un detalle semi relevante: está asombrado por las hazañas de Lockhart. Es uno de los magos más valientes y desinteresados que hay. Esto no lo convierte en un buen profesor, o en un profesor en realidad; el hombre puede lidiar con una horda de fanáticas con intenciones cuestionables sin que sus rulos se salgan de lugar; sin embargo, ¿está capacitado para controlar a más de cincuenta… cien alumnos? Probablemente asistan más o menos, pero es un buen estimado.

Lo que causa más impacto aquel año es la apertura de la Cámara de los Secretos. Teniendo en cuenta lo que ha sucedido después que se abre por primera vez, el caos es predecible. No hay manera de describirlo. Este es uno de los pocos momentos donde se alegra que Ellie no sea lo suficientemente mayor para ir a Hogwarts. Falta cuatro años para que reciba la carta de admisión, o siempre puede ir a Ilvermorny.

_«O que reciban educación en el hogar.»_

Los detalles de cierre de la Cámara de los Secretos es un, válgase la redundancia, secreto. Es comprensible, pero molesto, que no pueda encontrar nada en los periódicos. Ni en _El Quisquilloso_ se menciona. En un asunto independiente, la memoria de Lockhart es destruida. El mago conversa tiene sus habilidades motoras y parece que es consciente de lo popular que ha sido. Es imposible que acceda a cualquier recuerdo que ha hecho, como si le hubiesen torturado hasta la locura. Apuesta a que Lockhart ha tratado de salvarlos y ha fracasado. Es admirable. El año entrante —aparte del escape de Sirius Black— hay un ataque de dementores a los estudiantes en medio de un partido de quidditch. Ha sido una vez, y Dumbledore los ha echado. También se da algo relacionado a un hipogrifo que ataca a uno de tercero a la mitad de una clase.

Dicho estudiante debe ser Draco Malfoy; en caso contrario, Lucius Malfoy no se lo hubiese tomado como una ofensa personal.

Se encuentra en la cafetería del ministerio. Es la hora en que bebe una taza de té; sin embargo, permanece intacta en frente de él. _El Profeta_ lo ha publicado hace horas, y está meditando en el modo idóneo para planteárselo a Mary. ¿Plantearle qué? El hecho de que sospecha que hay algo más que ocurre, algo que se construye entre las sombras. Afortunadamente, Mary no es una de aquellas personas que confían ciegamente en el Ministerio de Magia, o en _El Profeta_ para fines de preservar su seguridad. Resulta difícil que creyese en algo acerca de lo que no hay una base sólida. Su esposa tiene las aptitudes de una Ravenclaw.

Ella ha vivido en Norteamérica hasta que se han enamorado, y posteriormente contraído matrimonio. Aparta tal pensar; recordará cómo ha iniciado su romance luego que el futuro de sus hijos esté asegurado.

¿Incluso existe una amenaza?

Buena interrogante. No tiene nada más que especulaciones que basa en su propia experiencia. No tiene nada que lo confirmase… o rechazase. No vale la pena que preocupase a Mary por un asunto que, al final, quizá no sea nada más que el producto de sus paranoias. ¿Y si se equivoca, y sí es algo de temer? Como bien ha dicho antes, siempre hay muertes en alguna etapa del Torneo de los Tres Magos. Esta no es la excepción, como bien han anticipado aquellos que poseen algo de conocimiento en tal evento. A pesar que hay algo en la explicación que le da un mal presentimiento, hace caso omiso a su instinto. Aunque aún es intrigante que Cornelius esté tan decidido en que creyesen que Cedric Diggory ha fallecido por…

Hay que decidir cómo abordarán este… suceso, a falta de una palabra que lo describa mejor. Ha cometido diversas e innumerables idioteces en la adolescencia —una considerable parte luego que alguien le haya dicho que «no te atreverías a…»—. Esta no es una de esas. Hará lo que sea necesario para proteger a sus niños y a la mujer de su vida. Si hay alguien que caerá, será él. No Mary ni Maisie, Alfred o Ellie.

—Qué día.

Es Albert Runcorn. Se conoce por veinte años cuando se han tropezado. Sonríe divertido y su mejor amigo frunce el ceño, adivinando lo que pasa por su mente. ¿Qué puede decir? Es entretenido recordar el estado apologético de Albert luego que ha notado que ha derribado a un superior, y lo desesperado que ha estado para que no fuese a decírselo a su jefe de departamento —el de ese entonces—. Quizá todavía se asuste ante la idea de un despido.

Esa es una de las novatadas más desternillantes que ha visto.

Le ha dado más de cuarenta años de servicio al Ministerio de Magia; por lo tanto, ha presenciado un montón de experiencias de esa índole.

Un par de meses después que Cornelius sea elegido como ministro, Albert asciende a la posición de Jefe del Departamento de Accidente y Catástrofes Mágicas. Es su puesto soñado. Reginald, en cambio, se mantiene en el Departamento de Mantenimiento Mágico. No pretender ser algo más que un empleado. Antes quiso, ahora no. Quiere estar ahí para sus hijos sin que tenga que elegir entre los dos. Ansia ver a Maisie dar sus primeros pasos y a Alfred hacer magia accidental por primera vez —o enterarse de sus hilarantes consecuencias—. Quiere ver cómo Ellie sube al Expreso de Hogwarts para su primer año.

Ningún puesto, por muy prestigioso que sea, le devolverá esos momentos perdidos.

—Falta horas para que terminemos nuestro turno —dice Reginald—. Ya que esto entra en tu jurisdicción, ¿sabes algo?

—Maldición, no. Fudge no se fía de mí —responde Albert robándole la taza de té—. Dice que no tengo tanta experiencia como él, que está más que capacitado que yo y quién sabe qué más. No le escucho después de los primeros dos minutos. ¿Esto es menta? Odio la menta.

—Lo que no le gusta es que te escuchen más a ti que a él.

—¿Y eso es mi problema? No es mi culpa que intente imponer respeto allá por dónde va. A Malfoy le funciona porque es Malfoy, y nadie en su sano juicio iría contra él. A diferencia de Fudge, me lo gané.

—¿Crees que Cedric Diggory…? —Comienza Reginald. Baja la cabeza en señal de reverencia—. Amos, me olvidé de ti. Debe estar pasándolo fatal. Lo visitaré hoy.

—¿Por qué? Ni se hablan.

—Todavía te falta un largo camino por recorrer. —Reginald sonríe. Albert bufa—. Supongo que ya recuperó el cuerpo de su hijo. No quiero imaginar cómo se ha de sentir. Creo que Arthur es su amigo, quizá me encuentre con él.

—¿Y qué tienen en común? —pregunta Albert—. Además de estar atados de por vida, por supuesto. Nunca entenderé cómo las soportan.

—Lo entenderás si tienes tal buena fortuna —dice Reginald—. Podemos conversar acerca de este _affaire_.

Es factible que Arthur y Reginald compartan la misma ignorancia. En su caso, debe centrar todo su interés en desempeñar sus responsabilidades antes de divagar en lo que sea que aparezca de repente. Albert irá a comprobar el estado de Amos Diggory eventualmente. Albert no peca de inconsciente; ha demostrado que es perfectamente capaz de tolerar la presión sin desmoronarse en el proceso, apoya a aquellos que le han auxiliado antes. Nunca al inversa. Jamás sucede así. Albert se esfuerza por llevarse bien con los demás. Debe aprender un par de cosas más si aspira a tener una junta con el propio Lucius Malfoy sin que éste le desbarate todos los argumentos.

Algunos susurran que Lucius Malfoy ha comprado su libertad. Ser un ex mortífago es un descenso en la reputación del patriarca, pero todos le tienen miedo para hacer algo en contra de él deliberadamente. Se forma una sonrisa en su rostro al recordar el reportaje de El Profeta acerca de la nueva contienda entre Arthur Weasley y Lucius Malfoy. Nunca terminará de entender el odio que hay entre ambas familias o cómo ha comenzado en primer lugar. Desde que el patriarca Weasley y el patriarca Malfoy se han dado cuenta que el otro trabaja en el Ministerio de Magia, reaccionan. Al principio son simples roces y un ataque verbal ocasional; el tiempo pasa, y son incapaces de estar en el mismo pasillo que el otro sin causar algún revuelo.

Qué ejemplo para sus hijos.

—Supongo que Diggory tendrá tiempo libre —comenta Albert—. ¿Quieres que vayamos?

—Termínate el té.

* * *

Cuarenta y cinco minutos después, Albert y Reginald están dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de Amos Diggory. El Departamento de Control y Regulación de Criaturas Mágicas tiene una categoría de orden que del que todavía no comprende cómo les funciona. Eso es lo que dice Reginald, quien siempre es tan apropiado para referirse hasta para las estupideces más pequeñas que existen.

—Pero qué desastre —crítica Albert. Conjura una rama y empieza a tocar uno de los hombros de Royden Poke sin acercarse demasiado, como si temiese que fuese a contagiársele. Emite un breve gruñido y lo ve con un dejo de desdén—. ¿No conocen el funcionamiento de una fregona?

—Déjales ser. Les queda bien.

—¡Fui uno de los pocos afortunados que consiguió uno de los autógrafos de Gilderoy! Es una tragedia que ya no contemos con un mago de su calibre, pero aún estoy aquí y estoy a la altura de su fama —dice Cecil Lee—. Todo lo que he leído en _Un paseo con los hombres lobos _me servirá para erradicarlos de nuestro mundo.

—Fascinante —le responde Bob, quien está más interesado lo que cree que es otro atentado para la seguridad de los magos. La vez pasada, fue algo que pareció un Lazo de Diablo envuelto con un papel explosivo. Al final resultó que fue una mandrágora que hacía una rabieta por… Aún no comprende bien esa parte, pero el entusiasmo de Bob es contagioso—. ¿Esto cómo sucedió? —murmura para sí mientras la examina.

—Te lo juro, Weasley y este demente se llevarían muy bien. Uno está obsesionado con los cachivaches _muggles _y éste con… Lo que sea que le emocione —dice Albert—. Oye, tú, ¿cuál es la maravilla de esta semana?

—¿Crees que somos una pocilga? —pregunta Mathilda Grimblehawk divertida. Para ser una novata, es bastante competente—. Se nota que no has visitado la Oficina de Aurores.

—Al menos su pocilga son informes, documentos semi-privados, reportes de misiones semi-confidenciales y demás —dice Walden Macnair crípticamente—. Sin olvidar el enfrentamiento mensual que tienen con los Inefables. Por el contrario, tenemos suerte si no involucra un doxy o quién sabe qué criatura traerá Bob para examinarla. Si me dejasen, nos desharíamos de este inconveniente.

—No le pondrás un dedo a mis objetos de estudio o patearé tu cadavérico trasero, Macnair —dice Bob sin despegar la vista de una derivación grotesca de una ardilla mutante que está lanzándole nueces y amenazándole con una rama.

Al menos está enjaulada.

Macnair sonríe burlón.

—Ve el lado positivo, nunca lidiamos con Newt Scamander —dice Dirk Cresswell—. Teniendo en cuenta el desastre que causó en Norteamérica con ese maletín suyo… —Se estremece—. Prefiero a Bob.

Antes que Reginald se ponga todo comunicativo y carismático con estos imbéciles, Albert lo obliga para que vayan al despacho de Amos Diggory.

—Me corrijo. Tú eres un desastre.

Está aún más desordenado. Le toma dos minutos para que lo relacione como una de las consecuencias tras la defunción de su hijo. La mera deducción hace que se cuestione por qué está aquí y exactamente qué se supone que tiene que hacer. Duda que un «lo lamento» sea de ayuda.

En estos momentos odia que tenga un lado emocional como los demás, o ya hubiese lanzado este drama al averno y se hubiese ido antes de llegar a este piso. Mostrar que posee una personalidad reconfortante y hasta cierto punto dulce no es para él. Se ha ganado el cariño de todos porque puede ser un patán al que no le importa pisotear a los demás, o esa es la percepción que ha permitido que tengan de Albert. Por supuesto que odiar es un término fuerte; con el pasar de los años, Albert se acopla a la perfección.

Todo se debe a que una ridícula parte de los empleados poseen un pensamiento altamente reprensible.

El modo para resolver los problemas que emplean tampoco es apropiado. Se considera capaz de aceptar el desafío más absurdo que le lance la vida, pero hay límites. Hacer lo que sea para obtener el éxito es inadmisible si viene a expensas de un tercero. No se aliará a alguien que tiene ese tipo de reputación o de quién cree que podrá a llegar tales decisiones motivadas por la desesperación, la ansiedad, la indignación, o la emoción en turno que le nublase la mente. Quiere poner los ojos en blanco, se contiene. No es apropiado —o conveniente— que sepan que sus nervios se alterar fácilmente.

Conoce las reglas del juego. Las ha memorizado tan bien que puede recitarlas de memoria, aunque nunca han sido escritas. Son detalles mínimos que socialmente aceptados por la nobleza —si es que se les puede catalogar así—; cualquiera que aspire a ser a moverse en ese círculo, debe saberlo. Debe ceñirse a ellas aunque no le guste. Hay un tipo de riesgos que no son bien vistos. ¿Imponer su deseo sin que reciba la aprobación del Wizengamot? Eso provocará que se dé el ostracismo.

Reprime la ansiedad que está apareciendo y se concentra en la visita que está a punto de hacer. Esta es la primera vez que interactuará con Amos Diggory, ¿qué le dice? ¿Cómo tiene que actuar? Ciertamente no intentará iniciar una conversación acerca de los logros de Cedric. Es por esto que prefiere estar soltero. No tiene la paciencia necesaria para lidiar con este tipo de inconvenientes que, honestamente, no capta cómo alguien lo escoge de buena voluntad.

Al menos Reginald ya no está tan ansioso por lo que pasará ahora. El posible regreso de El Que No Debe Ser Nombrado es inquietante. Con los problemas que dan los mortífagos sin su líder, no quiere ni pensar en lo que podrán hacer cuando estén bajo su mando. Una potente migraña aparece. ¿Qué la habrá causado esta vez? No tiene que lidiar con Scrimgeour, quien tiene un humor de perros desde que no ha capturado a Black. Honestamente, el tipo es muy presuntuoso.

Necesita que alguien le baje ese orgullo desmedido que tiene, o tendrán que soportar a otro Fudge. ¡Por amor a Merlín, qué aterrador escenario! Con uno es más que suficiente, muchas gracias.

De todos modos, algunos mortífagos no parecen capaces de idear un plan útil. Que no lo parezcan no quiere decir que no lo sean. Gracias a Merlín que Albert no es tan denso. En la adolescencia le han dicho que «Eres tan denso como un muro de ladrillo» después que se le insinuasen y éste respondiese una idiotez como «¿Quién dice que no la quiero? Es mi amiga». Un tanto irónico, ¿qué se le hará? No todos los romances escolares llegan más allá de la graduación, si es que en algún momento ha comenzado.

Albert se complace en anunciar que es de esas escasas excepciones que ha ido a Hogwarts para estudiar, no para liarse con media comunidad estudiantil. Bueno, eso es una exageración. Y es una que tiene sentido cuando piensa en todos los dramas que sus ex compañeros de curso han hecho.

El amor es un «algo». Y Albert un «algo» que aparece abruptamente sin ninguna advertencia. El encuentro más cercano que ha tenido respecto a enamorados y romance es por sus compañeros de trabajo. Algunos están casados, otros están o formalizando una relación o empezando. No lo comprende, honestamente. Además que no necesita a nadie que le martirice la existencia, él ya lo puede hacer por sí mismo. Muchas gracias.

—Lo soy —concuerda Diggory—. Sea lo que sea, déjenlo en mi escritorio. Se los devolveré en el lapso del día.

—Soy un padre también —dice Reginald. Diggory suspira y mira la fotografía en su escritorio con añoranza y melancolía—. No imagino lo que estás pasando…

—Detente —pide el otro—. Hasta que pierdas un hijo, sabrás lo que se siente.

—¿Quieres dejar de ser un ingrato y apreciar el esfuerzo que Reginald hace por ti? —espeta Albert—. Por amor a Merlín, que todavía tienes a esa esposa tuya. Y tu hijo sabía en lo que se metía cuando incluyó su nombre en el Cáliz de Fuego. Acéptalo y supéralo.

—Albert… —advierte Reginald.

—Tiene razón —intercede Diggory—. Aunque no hace que duela menos. Cedric tenía toda una vida por delante… No debería ser yo quien lo enterrara a él, debería ser al revés. Por ahora no sé qué hacer sin…

—«La luz de mi vida», «el motivo de mi existir», «mi más grande orgullo», «mi bebé»… He oído eso constantemente —interrumpe Albert haciendo énfasis en la última palabra—. ¿Sabes qué? Cedric está muerto. Tú estás vivo. Eso nunca cambiará.

—Lo sé, Runcorn.

Albert pone los ojos en blanco.

—Sí, bueno. La vida es así. Se gana, se pierde. ¿Qué se le hará? —dice Albert, sin pizca de malicia en su voz—. ¿Amaste muchísimo a Cedric? —pregunta. Diggory asiente, mirándole a los ojos—. ¿Querrías que él sufrieras si tú estuvieras muerto?

—No.

—¿Entonces qué, Diggory?

—Querría… —Diggory vacila—. Querría que fuera lo más feliz que pudiera ser sin mí. Le diría, si pudiera, que todo iba a estar bien. Que él iba a su… superarlo, que papá estaría ahí siempre aunque no me pudiera ver, que recordara todos lo que habíamos pasados juntos. Que así no… no me… olvidaría.

Albert sonríe.

—Hazlo.


	3. Similitudes

Harry Potter es propiedad de J. K. Rowling.

**Resumen**: Después de la guerra, ambos tenían asuntos que resolver. Tal vez eran de diferentes mundos, pero quizá se podrían entender más de lo que pensaban.

**Personajes**: Draco Malfoy, Dudley Dursley.

* * *

**Similitudes**

_«You don't have to hurt anymore_

_With a little time, take a look and find what you're searching for»_

Broken, Isak Danielson

* * *

Primavera del 2000

20 de marzo

Durante un tiempo creyó que nadie se dio cuenta del momento en que se comenzó a distanciar de aquellos que valoró.

Esperó que no le criticaran por concentrarse en aprender a ser el heredero adecuado para un poderoso linaje que florecía mientras el mundo que conocía caía en una gradual decadencia. No se arrepintió de haber adquirido la marca tenebrosa o de cumplir con la única misión que le asignó el Señor Tenebroso, que actualmente fue degradado a un mal recuerdo para aquellos que tuvieron la desgracia de experimentar los horrores de una guerra. Había pasado seis años desde que Lucius Malfoy no pudo recuperar la profecía, por lo que perdió el puesto privilegiado en el círculo interno. Eso lo supo desde que el Señor Tenebroso los comenzó a tratar más como sirvientes que aliados. Su mansión, el sitio que le vio convertirse en el hombre que era ahora, se volvió en una prisión.

Inclusive tuvieron que aceptar traidores a la sangre, _sangresucias_ y mestizos en la noble residencia de los Malfoy.

Debió recuperar el honor. Para consternación de Narcissa, ese fue él. Con cada error que cometió, se alarmó aún más por el bienestar de sus progenitores; se padre se pudría en Azkaban y su madre temía que tuviera que enterrar a su único hijo para el fin del año escolar. Gracias a Salazar que cumplió las expectativas del Señor Tenebroso.

—¿Y para qué me invitaste, si me vas a ignorar?

La tranquila tarde de Draco se vio amenazada cuando se dio cuenta que Pansy había llegado hacía cuatro horas. Maldita la hora en que decidió recordar, y por consiguiente, criticar los supuestos trucos de magia de los _sangresucias_. ¿Desde cuándo sacar un puñetero roedor de un sombrero era considerado una hazaña impresionante? Esa imitación barata fue bastante afortunada de que no le maldijera por deshonrar el buen nombre que grandes magos se habían hecho a lo largo de los años. En medio de su indignación, no se dio cuenta que su mejor amiga estaba esperando a que notara su presencia.

¿Qué tipo de excusa le podría dar?

Según ella, debía estar agradecido de que su enemigo se compadeció lo suficiente para molestarse en defenderlo en el juicio. Después de la segunda caída del Señor Tenebroso a manos de un adolescente de diecisiete años, se interrogó a los posibles mortífagos y sus aliados; sobre todo, a aquellos de los que se había sospechado hacía años. Estaban deambulando por los pasillos, una acción que Draco solía hacer a menudo.

—Solo estoy recordando el modo en que padre consiguió que no fuéramos a prisión —respondió mientras arrastraba las palabras. Era un hábito del que no se iba a deshacer en el corto o largo plazo—. ¿Crees que mis padres hubieran planificado esa estratagema?

—Nadie miente si bebe _Veritaserum —_dijo Pansy— pero el señor Malfoy lo hizo; si es que en verdad lo bebió, por supuesto. Mi padre, junto a otros altos mandos del Wizengamot y aurores de máxima confianza, son testigos de eso. Ni siquiera la versión de la historia de Harry Potter lo contradigo. Así que así, estoy segura que lo planearon. Sé que el señor Malfoy tiene una considerable cantidad de aliados en el Ministerio de Mafia, no me sorprendería si alguien los intercambió cuando nadie estaba mirando.

—Aún me sorprende que madre accediera. «Es un hecho conocido que Bellatrix Lestrange fue parte del círculo interno de los mortífagos, un dato que relevó gustosa cuando fue enjuiciada por haber torturado, en compañía de su esposo, su cuñado y el muchacho que solía acompañarlos, a Frank y Alice Longbottom. Después que escapó, Voldemort le asignó una misión importante. Ella falló; cayó en el deshonor, y nos llevó con ella. Voldemort forzó a mi hijo a que cumpliera una misión suicida» —citó Draco, quien no pudo olvidar la explicación de su padre al que se presidía el juicio—. En cierta manera, a tía Bellatrix le hubiera encantado que el Señor Tenebroso le diera tal honor. Aunque ella no hubiera fallado.

—¿No fue ella la líder?

—Ya que mi padre fue el único que se quedó en prisión, supongo que él estuvo al mando. —Draco torció una sonrisa—. O el Señor Tenebroso solo quiso responsabilizar a alguien por el fracaso. «Estoy devolviendo un favor», me respondió Potter. Tuvimos que pagar una indemnización al Ministerio de Magia.

—Además que estuviste en servicio comunitario —dijo Pansy con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

Draco frunció el ceño.

—Nunca me degradé a tal nivel.

—¿Pero lo hubieras hecho para evitar Azkaban?

—Sí —contestó sin dudar—. ¿Crees que Gregory esté bien? Venecia parece ser… interesante —añadió monótonamente.

—Se ve genuinamente feliz en sus tarjetas postales. Si Vincent hubiera sobrevivido, ¿se habrían ido? —preguntó en un tono nostálgico.

Aunque Pansy no fue tan cercana a Gregory y Vincent como Draco, los estimó.

—Quizá sí. Les gustaba explorar. —Draco frunció el ceño—. O espero que estuvieran explorando, porque no le encuentro otra explicación al hecho de que los encontré en uno de los armarios junto a un par panecillos a medio comer. Sé que Vincent no entendió qué era divertido sobre aquel reporte de _El Profeta… _Ellos actuaron aún más idiota de lo usual.

—Con un demonio, Draco, no evadas mi pregunta —demandó Pansy, sobresaltando a Draco. Al final de la guerra, decidió dejarse crecer el cabello y solía atárselo en una coleta alta. Nunca entendió el cambio ya que Pansy prefería mantenerlo corto desde la niñez. ¿Tuvo algo que ver con que la elogiara en sexto?—. ¿Por qué nos estás evitando? Entiendo que la muerte de Vincent te afectó, pero esa no es razón para darnos la espalda. Nos teníamos el uno al otro en la escuela, ¿qué carajo cambió ahora?

—Lo que pasa es que...

—Piensa bien en tu respuesta. Y no utilices a Gregory como una excusa: su mejor amigo murió y tú te encerraste en tu hogar —interrumpió en un tono más tranquilo. Ninguno quería que los señores Malfoy se enteraran de esta conversación—. Gregory no tuvo a nadie durante meses, o eso es lo que él creyó. Para cuando me di cuenta que tal vez, y solo tal vez, Gregory me mintió ya era muy tarde. Me encontré con aquella carta de despedida y él se tomó su tiempo en contactarnos de nuevo. Draco, ¿qué te está pasando?

Le miró por unos minutos antes de aparecerse a su habitación. Se quedó ahí hasta que estuvo seguro que Pansy se fue, y supo que no podría ignorar su interrogatorio por segunda vez.

Hacía un tiempo le comentó a su madre que necesitaba un descanso. «¿De qué?», ella preguntó. «No lo sé. ¿Del estrés?». Ya que no quiso encontrarse con magos que le criticaran silenciosamente por las decisiones que había tomado, se aventuró por el mundo de los impuros. A ninguno le interesaba lo que sucedía con un muchacho al azar que lucía abatido. El único local decente de Little Whinging era una modesta cafetería. Y modesta en el sentido que su dignidad podía estar ahí por un par de horas sin que saliera vilipendiada; eso, y que unas serpientes cascabeles fueron retratadas en una de las paredes a modo de decoración.

Ese detalle hizo que entrara.

La frecuentaba por dos años. Solo sus padres sabían que estaba dispuesto a convivir con los _sangresucias_ por voluntad propia. «Lo que te haga feliz», dijo su madre. Le dio una mirada a su padre que le retó a que expresara su descontento. Como muy pocas veces ocurría, el patriarca de la familia se guardó sus pensamientos. No le confió que tenía problemas para lidiar con esa basura conocida como sentimientos y emociones. Pansy siempre lo había hecho por él. Lo podía tolerar aunque supiera que se estaba desvaneciendo una parte de sí.

—¿Este asiento está ocupado?

Un _sangresucia_ contaminó su aire. Otra vez. Le echó un vistazo a su alrededor y maldijo al darse cuenta que su mesa era la única con un asiento disponible. Supuso que podía hacer un acto de caridad y permitir que el sangresucia disfrutara la compañía de Draco Malfoy. Por obvias razones no se lo iba a decir, el _sangresucia_ iba a ser su perdición si tenía la fortuna de encontrarse con alguien que perteneciera a su mundo.

—No —respondió.

El otro asintió. Se sentó y sacó una libreta que contenía unas ecuaciones matemáticas a medio resolver. El muchacho gruñó hacia la libreta antes de empezar a tachones en toda la hoja. Un simple hechizo hubiera bastado. Aunque las finanzas no eran el fuerte de Draco, sabía lo suficiente para reconocer que el sangresucia iba a llevar a la bancarrota el negocio que tuviera a menos que contratara a alguien capacitado.

—Espero que te dignes a pedir algo esta vez —dijo uno de los meseros.

—¿Qué carajo haces aquí, Gordon?

El mesero puso los ojos en blanco.

—Quiero dinero.

—Eres millonario.

Esa parte interesó a Draco. Miró a Gordon.

—No soy millonario. Mis padres lo son —corrigió Gordon—. Además que mamá me quitó la mesada. «No voy a mantener a un vago», dijo. «¡No soy un vago, soy tu hijo!». «Mi hijo, que actúa como un vago irrespetuoso ahora, pretende que le vamos a mantener hasta los treinta. Eso nunca pasará». Y probablemente fue una mala idea decirle que pretendía que mantuviera hasta los cuarenta. Me echó de la mansión. Vivo con Dennis.

—Tu hermano mayor es el dueño —dijo el _sangresucia_ como si las quejas de su amigo no le incumbieran.

—Lo sé.

—Pídele dinero.

—Lo hice. El imbécil se negó a dármelo a menos que fuera mi paga —protestó Gordon—. Estoy atrapado aquí.

—Entonces tráeme algo de beber —pidió el _sangresucia_.

—Tráelo tú.

Gordon se fue.

—Ese mocoso tiene tantísimo talento molestando a la gente. ¿Cómo mantuvo este trabajo por más de un día? —refunfuñó—. Lamento que tuvieras que ver eso —añadió a Draco.

—Me da igual —desestimó Draco—. No imaginé que alguien como tú pudiera relacionarse con alguien como Gordon.

—Solíamos escaparnos de la escuela cuando éramos jóvenes. Éramos considerados un problema por los profesores, y Malcolm nos libró de muchísimas detenciones —explicó—. Cada quien ha tomado su camino desde que nos graduamos, pero nos mantenemos en contacto. Piers es un boxeador, pero no ha conseguido a nadie que lo patrocine; Malcolm aspira a ser un profesor de historia mientras lidia con su trabajo a medio tiempo en una biblioteca. ¿Quién quiere trabajar en una biblioteca, de todos modos? Me estoy preparado para encargarme de Grunnings en dos años. Dennis es un golfista excepcional y Gordon es la razón por la que no tenemos comida.

»A mamá le importa una mierda. Mis amigos son más que bienvenidos en mi casa.

—Uh… —balbuceó Draco. Hubo detalles del mundo de los impuros que le desconcertaron—. Al menos no tendré que ocuparme de esos detalles.

—¿Eres el heredero de algo?

—¿Qué te hace pensar que lo soy?

—Viste a Gordon como si planearas ser su aliado comercial —dijo el _sangresucia_ con desdén. No se había equivocado. Algunos _sangresucias_ se maravillaban cuando Draco confirmaba que era millonario, y una mirada fulminante bastaba para disuadirlos de cualquier alianza. Sus padres lo matarían se atrevía a congeniar con un impuro a ese nivel—. Además que te pareces a uno de los rivales de mi primo. Le odió tanto como a mí —añadió.

Mencionó «primo» como si estuviera hablando de un reciente acompañante del que no supiera qué pensar.

—¿Me parezco?

—Supongo que eres más simpático que él. No solía escuchar mucho las quejas de mi primo —respondió—. No nos hemos visto desde hace años. Espero que esté bien.

Ninguno comentó nada más.

24 de marzo

En la fotografía favorita de Dudley no aparecía él.

Fue tomada antes que la guerra diera inicio en el mundo de los magos, debido a que Harry parecía feliz y abrazaba a su lechuza. Harry estimó más a su mascota que a los Dursley. ¿En dónde estaba _Hedwig_ ahora? Lo último que supo del animal era que escapó, junto a su primo, aquella noche. No hubo tiempo para mirar atrás cuando aquellos aurores los protegían solo porque eran parientes del Niño Que Vivió. Petunia no desaprovechó la oportunidad de culpar a Harry por su desgracia. «Es tu único sobrino», le dijo la bruja consternada. Petunia la ignoró. Una semana después de la derrota del mago oscuro, Hestia les comentó que Harry fue un héroe, que estaba vivo y que estaba algo afectado por la guerra.

Vernon la echó. Y, por una vez, agradeció que el mago tenebroso no tuviera interés en someter a los _muggles_ también.

La habitación de Harry se cerró con llave. Le sorprendió que Vernon y Petunia no quisieran deshacerse de toda evidencia que indicaba que un mago creció en el hogar de los Dursley. Fue un hecho establecido que le aborrecieron, le despreciaron y se aseguraron que Harry fuera miserable hasta que ese gigantón le rescató. En el fondo, se alivió que pudiera apropiarse de uno que otro de los libros de Harry. Había un mundo con diversas maravillas y terrores que jamás habría imaginado, principalmente porque sus padres no aprobaban la imaginación.

Las criaturas que le atacaron se conocían como dementores. Al parecer dichas criaturas le mostraban a la víctima el miedo más profundo o lo que más les aterraba, o algo así. O se alimentaban de los buenos recuerdos, o les mataban en vida.

Algo así.

La magia era extremadamente confusa.

Oyó un «concéntrate» que le sobresaltó. Casi derramó la taza del té insípido en turno que le dio Malcolm, ya que pateó una de las patas de la mesa por accidente. ¿Por qué Malcolm se preocupaba por un objeto que parecía datar de los cincuenta? Carajo, los constantes lloriqueos de su madre le estaban afectando. Le lanzó una mirada turbia a su amigo, quien parecía imperturbable mientras terminaba de revisar sus ecuaciones. Malcolm se independizó en cuanto alcanzó la mayoría. Ni siquiera Dudley estuvo desesperado por hacerlo, y él era el único que tenía a una madre que avergonzaba a su hijo con sobrenombres ridículos.

El pequeño apartamento de Malcolm quedaba a quince minutos del hogar de los Dursley, y ya que Dudley solía pasar la mayor parte del tiempo ahí, Petunia interpretó que debía visitarlos y criticar cada pequeño detalle. Las razones variaban desde la decoración hasta el inaceptable grado de higiene del lugar.

—Para una vez que estoy pensando… —se quejó Dudley—. ¿Crees que Harry me perdonó?

—¿Te refieres a tu desafortunada experiencia con los dementores? —preguntó Malcolm. Dudley asintió—. Lo que sea que te pasara, no fue real. Y creo que Harry lo hizo. Tu primo no es del tipo rencoroso. Si hubieras hecho una estupidez por la que te enjuiciarían, te hubiera defendido en la corte.

Dudley no estaba convencido. Malcolm descubrió el secreto de Harry cuando lo enlazó con los momentos inesperados que sucedían cuando estuvo presente. El ataque de la serpiente cuando Piers y Dudley estuvieron en el zoológico, la vez en que Harry voló al techo de la escuela, entre otras experiencias. Malcolm se lo reveló a Dennis, Gordon y Piers después que los dementores lo atacaron.

Las reacciones fueron diversas: Malcolm se desinteresó de aquel mundo; si no podía vivir ahí, ¿qué aportaba dicho conocimiento? Dennis se preocupó por el estado psicológico de Dudley y Piers quiso encontrar a los dementores y darles una paliza que nunca olvidarían. Por su parte, Gordon recordó la historia de la perfumería de su bisabuela. La bisabuela Alda Rinaldi tuvo sus peculiaridades, según Gordon, ya que en sus retratos siempre aparecía con un palito de fresno sosteniendo su moño. Otro de los rasgos característicos de Alda Rinaldi fue que sonreía con malicia o superioridad en cada uno de sus retratos.

El abuelo de Gordon juró y perjuró que vio a Alda Rinaldi hacer cosas con ese palito de fresno. «Pero el abuelo siempre ha estado chalado», dijo Gordon. «Y ni el bisabuelo, papá o mamá le creen, así que ha desistido desde que tuve seis años. Aunque, a veces, nos llama a mí y a mis hermanos para contarnos sus invenciones. Tyra todavía las cree, la muy tonta». Dudley apenas sabía un dato o dos sobre la hermanita de Gordon. Lo último que supo de ella fue que huyó por amor, o que huyó y encontró el amor.

«_Los señores Lovelace deben saber dónde está Tyra. Nunca debes desafiar la autoridad de la señora Lovelace._»

Dudley se estremeció. Tan idiota como podía ser, supo que tenía que obedecer a la señora Lovelace en cuanto la conoció. Una de las pocas cosas que se molestó en aprender fue a reconocer a alguien con poder. Nadie quería estar en el lado equivocado de un cliente que podría estropear la reputación de alguien sin mucho esfuerzo. Además que Gordon y Dudley rompieron una ventana por jugar a la pelota dentro del dormitorio del primero. Ya que esa fue la primera infracción, nada pasó.

Esa era la lección que Gordon aún no aprendía.

—Supongo —respondió Dudley—. ¿En serio no quieres saber qué vi?

—¿Estás dispuesto a decírmelo?

—¿Te disculparías con Harry si tuvieras la oportunidad? —balbuceó sin estar seguro de por qué preguntaba. ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan sensible respecto a este tema? ¿Por qué Harry era tan repentinamente importante para Dudley? O tal vez se debía a que Lily Potter murió sabiendo que su hermana mayor la odiaba. Tal escenario lo enfermaba por alguna razón. ¿Qué estaba mal en él?—. Fuimos sus bravucones. ¿Lo harías?

—No lo sé —dijo Malcolm, un poco incómodo—. Todas las veces que interactuamos fue con Harry fue para hacerle la vida miserable. Aunque sufriste eso, nunca pensamos que tu primo pudiera ser el objetivo de un mago tenebroso. Te seré honesto, todavía me pregunto por qué Harry nunca se vengó. Tuvo la magia de su lado, ¿por qué no nos detuvo?

—Harry es demasiado bueno para ser malo —aseguró Dudley—. Si regresara a Little Whinging, ¿podríamos hacer las paces?

—No lo sé —dijo Malcolm. Dudley deseó que le mintiera aunque fuera por una vez—. Pero si tu primo heredó la magia, es bastante probable que alguno de tus hijos lo haga también. Lily Potter fue una bruja nacida de muggles, ¿cierto? El gen está ahí, tenlo por seguro.

—Pobre de los niños con un padre como yo —dijo Dudley y negó con la cabeza. Tomó su libreta y la arrojó a la cabeza de Malcolm, quien la esquivó al ladearse hacia la izquierda—. Como si alguien estuviera tan desesperada para fijarse en mí. Hasta Gordon tiene más probabilidades para conseguir una novia. ¡Y estamos hablando de Gordon! Ese patán no es más tosco porque no se esfuerza.

—¿Qué?

—Se lo oí decir a su antiguo enamoramiento antes que ella se interesara en él —explicó. Malcolm enarcó una ceja—. Es solo por una potencial amistad. Y es extraño que Gordon esté ignorando a Andrea Miller. ¡Prácticamente besó el suelo por dónde pisó hasta que la superó!

—Eso es asqueroso.

—Es una expresión.

—¿Crees que se hagan novios?

—Con lo cabezotas que son… No lo sé.

—En el hipotético escenario de que llegue a pasar, pido ser el padrino —dijo Malcolm—. Y tienes la ecuación quince equivocada. De hecho tienes todas las ecuaciones equivocadas… otra vez.

—¡¿Quién le agrega letras a los números?! ¡Son matemáticas!

—Al menos sabías que teníamos esa clase. A diferencia de Gordon, que no se enteró que había clase de Lengua hasta que tuvo que hacer un proyecto con Andrea Miller —murmuró Malcolm sombríamente—. No me sorprendió que tuviera que asistir a la escuela de verano.

—¿Smeltings dio clases en el verano? Espera, ¿tuvimos clase de Lengua?

—¿Qué hicieron a esa hora, par de imbéciles? —dijo Malcolm, indignado.

—Cualquier cosa menos enterarme que tuve clase de Lengua. Y tal vez solo quisieron deshacerse de mí.

Malcolm lo miró feo.

—¿En serio, Dudley? ¿No te molestaste en ver el horario por una vez? —rezongó Malcolm—. Tú y Gordon son tan parecidos.

—Espera, ¿vas a ser el padrino de quién?


End file.
